


Regalo

by SnowCherry18



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, Love, Music, One Shot, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: 13 de Julio, es el cumpleaños de Kotobuki Reiji, lider de Quartet Night y su novia se encuentra en la encrucijada sobre qué puede darle de regalo al Idol, sin esperar que la sorprendida será ella.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Original Character(s)





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Shimizu Yuki es un OC que me pertenece. Su apariencia física es de cabello azabache, ojos onix, 159 de estatura.  
> *Las cursivas hacen referencia a los pensamientos

Aquel 13 de Julio era un día especial para cierta joven Idol, pues era el cumpleaños de una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Si bien, debían ocultar su romance ante todos, pues el mundo del espectáculo seguía siendo muy crítico al respecto, además de que Saotome les había pedido exclusivamente guardar silencio, eran capaces de compartir momentos significativos entre ambos. 

La joven azabache se había debatido toda la mañana en ver qué podría regalarle a su pareja, a diferencia de otros años, deseaba hacerle un regalo un tanto más personal, algo íntimo entre ellos. Es por ese motivo que había desistido de asistir a la pequeña celebración de cumpleaños que le harían en la agencia todo el equipo de Shining Agency. 

— Ah~ por qué un regalo para Reiji debe ser tan difícil. Realmente quiero darle algo especial — murmuró para sí la chica mientras acomodaba sus lentes de sol, debía permanecer semi camuflada para no ser reconocida por la prensa mientras caminaba por las calles, observando la vitrina de diversas tiendas.

Mientras continuaba su búsqueda del regalo perfecto, se detuvo en una pancarta publicitaria, sonriendo ligeramente afligida.

  
**«Shimizu Yuki Idol y modelo realiza colaboración con la nueva marca de maquillaje, Magic Fruit, para celebrarlo, se realizará un evento donde nuestra joven icono de la moda asistirá, ¡No te lo pierdas!»**

— ¿Sería diferente si alguno de nosotros no fuera del mundo del espectáculo? En ocasiones pienso que ocultarlo se hace imposible — murmuró negando levemente, era bastante compleja la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no debía pensar en aquellos aspectos, mucho menos en un día como hoy —  _ Vamos Yuki, tu y Reiji se prometieron superar las adversidades, ambos saben lo complicado que es anunciar algo ahora, es solo cosa de tiempo _ — pensó animándose a sí misma, decidiendo continuar su búsqueda. 

Dobló en una de las calles, esperando encontrar alguna tienda que llamara su atención, pero su camino se vio interrumpido de la nada, cuando cierto castaño se interpuso frente a ella. Se quedó estática en su lugar, abriendo ligeramente su boca tratando de articular algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. 

— ¡Hey linda! ¿Qué te parece unirte a onii-san en una cita divertida? — con total naturalidad el chico le saludó como si ella fuera una completa extraña, ¿o que acaso su tenida era tan buena que él no la había reconocido? pero eso significaba que Reiji, quien había aparecido de la nada frente a ella, había invitado a un “desconocido” a una cita. 

— Eh… n-no yo… — siquiera fue capaz de armar una oración completa cuando el mayor se acercó a ella con una sonrisa juguetona e infantil.

— Hm~ ¿Cómo estas my girl? al momento en que te vi doblar en esta esquina de la calle y pude verte, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza~ — el chico continuó con su juego de palabras y coqueteo, riendo ante la desconcertada mirada de la azabache — ¿Qué ocurre Bunny-chan? crees que no logré reconocerte bajo ese “camuflaje” — bromeó.

— ¿Q-Qué? n-no… e-espera ¿si sabes quien soy? —

— ¿Crees que no reconocería a mi propia novia? Rei-chan está triste — exclamó de forma exagerada, para luego tomar ambas manos de la joven — pese al camuflaje, te ves tan linda que no dudo que otro chico intentara acercarte y cortejarte. ¡Así que decidí monopolizar a Yuki-chan por el día de hoy! — gritó animado.

— ¡R-Reiji no lo grites! h-hay personas que nos pueden reconocer — murmuró alarmada la joven modelo y, como si fuera magia, las palabras de la chica se hicieron realidad, comenzando a escuchar murmullos sobre ambos, pues Reiji lucía un atractivo traje color verde, y ella utilizaba unos llamativos lentes de sol y una boina con tal de ocultar su identidad, claramente era algo sospechoso para cualquiera.

— ¡Qué importa~! hoy ha llegado el día en el que ambos podemos estar juntos sin importar los comentarios de los demás — soltó por unos segundos las manos de su amada, quitándole la boina y sus lentes de sol, para poder ver su apariencia por completo — definitivamente tengo una novia muy linda~ —

— N-No entiendo nada, ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no importa que nos vean? ¿y nuestras carreras? ¿y Saotome-san? — Yuki era un completo manojo de dudas en esos momentos.

— Pues Shiny decidió, de una forma muy extraña y curiosa, que un buen regalo de cumpleaños era el permitirnos ser felices — ladeó su cabeza extrañado — de hecho, en la página oficial de la agencia ya es público — sonrió feliz.

— ¿eh?... ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿D-De verdad?! — no era capaz de asimilar aquellas palabras y, se vio obligada a buscar dicha información en su teléfono descubriendo que era cierto, la relación de ambos era pública en la agencia — e-entonces… ¿y-ya no nos ocultaremos? ¿podemos ser felices sin límites? — sus lágrimas no dudaron en salir, estaba emocionada y feliz por ello — ¿p-por qué se siente como si fuera un regalo para mí más que para ti? — dio una dulce risa entre lágrimas.

— Bunny-chan, realmente eres una chica muy tierna — dio una suave risa el castaño al verla tan feliz, acercando su mano al rostro de ella, secando sus lágrimas — es un regalo para ambos~ descuida — le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos sintieron como algunas personas comenzaban a grabar la pequeña escena que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, el mayor dio un suspiro al respecto pues deberían verse enfrentados a situaciones así de ahora en adelante, pero por lo menos agradecía que ninguno se acercara a ellos.

— Muy bien Bunny-chan, ahora que sabes la noticia, puedo dar inicio libremente a mi objetivo inicial~ He estado tan emocionado de poder celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo, ahora que puedes volverte solo mía sin problemas — bromeó tomando la mano de su novia y besando sus nudillos de forma galante — así que ¡Hagamos de este momento el más feliz de nuestras vidas! — exclamó y, sin previo aviso tiró de ella cargándola como a una princesa mientras reía.

— E-Espera ¿Qué? ¡¡Reiji~ ¿a donde vamos?!! ni siquiera estoy vestida correctamente — exclamó sorprendida, viéndose obligada a aferrarse al cuello del chico cuando fue cargada, siendo llevada hasta una furgoneta que esperaba por ellos unos metros más allá. 

Durante el viaje, el castaño de forma muy animada, le explicó a su novia que tendrían una hermosa celebración en un crucero y entre risas y reproches por parte de la chica, él ya tenía todo preparado pues le mostró una tenida que había preparado, pues sabía que ella le reprocharía por no estar vestida correctamente. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Reiji bajó de la furgoneta y esperó a que Yuki se cambiara por completo, mirando el cielo ligeramente impaciente, pues deseaba verla. 

— Y-Ya estoy lista — de forma un tanto tímida, Yuki había abierto la puerta de la furgoneta, notando como el castaño volteaba a verle de forma inmediata, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a bajar — gracias — murmuró con suavidad — ¿y bien que tal me queda? — preguntó riendo un tanto nerviosa mientras acomodaba su cabello. 

— Eres realmente hermosa Yuki — las palabras habían salido de forma natural de los labios de Kotobuki, tanto así que, aquella sinceridad había pillado desprevenida a la chica, mirándole con sorpresa y un bello sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas — sí, definitivamente hermosa — sonrió con cariño el chico, tirando con suavidad de sus manos unidas, para acercarla a él y besar con ternura su frente — ¿vamos My Girl? hoy definitivamente es un día especial —

— por supuesto, este día soy completamente de usted joven Kotobuki — dio una dulce risa mientras le tomaba del brazo y junto caminaban hacia el crucero — Aun así… ¿por qué un crucero? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Tampoco estoy seguro pero es un regalo de la agencia, así que debemos aprovecharlo al máximo — le sonrió animado. 

El crucero era más grande de lo que esperaban y, las personas que se encontraban allí no les molestaron en ningún momento por ser dos celebridades a bordo, al parecer todo ese detalle había sido controlado por la agencia. Lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer el lugar, la curiosidad de ambos era muy similar, por lo que entre conversaciones y coqueteo, exploraron todo el crucero, comieron uno que otro aperitivo, hasta que entrada la tarde fueron invitados al salón comedor, en donde una de las mesas más llamativas parecía estar dirigida para ambos. 

— Es increíble, todo parece perfectamente preparado — comentó Yuki sorprendida de todo, observando el hermoso pastel color verde — entonces Reiji ¿Qué edad cumples? — preguntó de forma traviesa, riendo divertida ante el mohín del castaño.

— ¡No soy viejo! —

—Yo no he dicho eso~ — contraatacó entre risas ella, escuchando como él también reía.

— De todas formas, creo que es el momento perfecto para hacer un brindis — cambió el tema el chico tomando dos copas que habían sido previamente servidas, ofreciéndole una a su chica — Un brindis por tus hermosos ojos My Girl~ cuando estamos sentados así de cerca, el uno del otro, es como si fuera un libro abierto ante tí, no puedo ocultarte nada — dio una suave risa — ¿puedes adivinar en lo que estoy pensando? — preguntó en un tono ligeramente grave y atractivo.

— R-Reiji pero… ¡agh siempre haces esto! — reprochó avergonzada y con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la actitud del chico — se supone que debemos brindar por tu cumpleaños no por mis ojos — sonrió resignada.

— Bromeo, bromeo~ Solo pensé que debía actuar un poco más cool ante tus ojos, ya sabes un Rei-chan más maduro ¿no te gusta? — preguntó con inocencia esta vez.

— Estoy siendo atacada una y otra vez por él ¡¡Estoy segura que lo ha estado haciendo a propósito!! — reprochó mentalmente apartando un poco la mirada al sentir como sus mejillas aumentaban en cuanto a calor — s-sí me gusta… ese Reiji… en realidad todos… me gustan… porque todos son parte de tí —

— Qué linda~ pero no voltees tu mirada Bunny-chan, la fiesta apenas comienza — comentó riendo — voltea a verme — pidió en un tono suplicante, sonriendo complacido cuando ella lo hizo — eres muy linda cuando eres tímida Yuki-chan, pero realmente quiero que podamos vernos a los ojos mientras hablamos — se acercó a ella lentamente y besó cerca de la comisura de los labios de ella — aquí tienes una recompensa por mirarme~ Es todo lo que quiero hoy, tener tu total atención ¿está bien? así que no escapes de nuevo — le sonrió de forma atractiva.

— Eres realmente… injusto… soy yo la que siente que no puede ocultar nada cuando me miras así — le reprochó con una sonrisa — Rei-chan es un hombre injusto, solo le gusta avergonzar a su novia, buu, buu~ — fingió molesta, para acercarse un poco más a él — ahora sí deberíamos hacer un brindis como corresponde ¿No crees? — dio una dulce risa y chocó las copas de ambos — un brindis por tu día, un agradecimiento a que hayas nacido hoy, porque eres un increíble idol, una persona cálida con las personas, preocupado y amable y, porque gracias a que un día como hoy naciste, es que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos, amarnos y ser felices feliz cumpleaños Rei-chan — sonrió animada. 

La cena se alargó un poco más de lo esperado, pues la conversación entre ambos, de forma natural se había extendido. Tras comer todo, incluyendo un poco de pastel, decidieron dar un paseo por la cubierta del crucero, ya había anochecido por lo que el paisaje era completamente diferente al que habían visto al llegar.

— Que hermoso — murmuró Yuki cautivada por lo que observaba en esos momentos. 

— Si, realmente hermoso — si bien Reiji correspondió el comentario, este iba con un sentido completamente diferente, pues su vista estaba enfocado en su compañera — Yuki — le llamó haciendo que ella volteara a verle, sonriendo de forma suave y elegante — Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños. Y todo gracias a ti, my girl~ lo digo sinceramente — acercó su mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? siento que no he hecho mucho en realidad, me hubiera gustado darte algún regalo, pero fui raptada por este apuesto chico antes de lograr mi objetivo — sonrió con diversión mientras llevaba su mano hacia la de él, apoyándola y dándole una pequeña caricia con cariño.

— No digas eso, para mi el mejor regalo es tenerte a mi lado y el poder despertar junto a ti cada día — comentó de forma sincera acercándola hacia él — el vivir nuestro amor es el mejor regalo — le murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella — sabes Bunny, a partir de aquí es hora de que los adultos se diviertan — sonrió de forma galante — Es hora de que disfrutemos de esta hermosa vista nocturna sólo tú y yo — rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella en un casto beso mientras bajaba sus manos hasta las de ella, entrelazándolas — ¿Hm? tus manos están temblando un poco. Estás nerviosa, ¿no es así? —preguntó mientras le miraba intensamente — Lo que sea que estés pensando, puedes decírmelo, no hay secretos entre nosotros Bunny, solo somos dos adultos bajo el cielo estrellado ¿qué podría pasar? — bromeó suavemente, besando su mejilla.

— p-pues claro que estoy nerviosa… si dices cosas como esas tan a la ligera — le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No son a la ligera Yuki. Tú has tocado mi corazón y ahora quiero compartir contigo todo lo que siento, siempre lo hemos hecho, pero ahora no tendremos que escondernos ante el mundo. Deseo hacerte feliz y amarte con total sinceridad ¿me aceptarás? — confesó 

— R-Reiji… eso que dices… t-te refieres a… — estaba cada vez más nerviosa por las palabras del castaño, pues en su mente había pasado una posibilidad de lo que podría referirse, pero no estaba segura, además ¿qué no se suponía que ella debía darle un regalo? no él a ella.

—Será mejor que te apresures o tendré que besarte aún más si no respondes~ ¿O acaso eso es lo que quieres? — preguntó alzando una ceja — Estás bien así, entrégate a mí justo como eres Yuki… — se acercó a ella acorralándola contra el barandal de crucero — cásate conmigo, y comparte el resto de los días a mi lado como tu único acompañante — murmuró en un dulce tono, cerrando finalmente la distancia en un lento y romántico beso, separándose poco después, pero sin alejarse de ella.

— Siempre termino yo siendo la sorprendida ¿no es algo injusto? — bromeó ella — claro que acepto Reiji, deseo permanecer siempre a tu lado, amarte y apoyarte en todo, juntos lucharemos contra cualquiera que se oponga — sonrió pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico — Ah~ supongo que el próximo año deberé sorprenderte antes de que tu lo hagas conmigo — dio una dulce risa — Feliz cumpleaños Reiji — esta vez fue ella quien acortó la distancia entre sus labios, besándolo. 


End file.
